SuperFlash One-Shots
by KryptonianPotato
Summary: A series of fluffy one-shots about the Scarlet Speedster and the Girl of Steel. Enjoy. [chapter one was originally glitched, but I have fixed it now.]
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys and Girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! Now, I love writing my stories, don't get me wrong, but sometimes, I get a writers block on that particular story, and then want to start a new one, only to struggle to upload all of the stories. So, this is going to be a series of Karry one shots, that I will upload when I feel like it. But, they are not all going to take place in the one universe. So, before each one shot, there will be a story info bit, that will tell you little things like when and where it is set, and the relationship status of Barry and Kara. So, I hope you enjoy.

Story info: Easter, Flash season four, Supergirl season three, neither of them are in relationships.

Kara woke up on Easter Sunday to a surprise. At the end of the bed, there was a basket full of chocolate eggs. Strange. She thought. She was usually a light sleeper. She pondered it for a while, but then, the temptation of Chocolate was too much. It was probably Alex. She thought, eating her first egg. Then she noticed a note, tied to the side of the basket. It read:

To the one and only, Supergirl,

Happy Easter,

From, the Easter bunny.

Kara laughed. The Easter bunny.

When she arrived at the DEO, she flew gracefully over to Alex's desk.

"Thanks for the eggs, Easter bunny." She said.

Alex, articulate as always, replied, "Huh?"

"The eggs, silly. The ones you left on my bed this morning. Thank you."

"I didn't leave you any eggs, I was going to give it to you at dinner tonight." Said Alex.

"Oh." Said Kara. "I wonder who gave them to me then."

Alex shrugged and went back to work.

Kara went around asking everyone she knew, if it was them, but they all aid they had know idea what she was talking about. And the more people she asked, the more frustrated she grew.

Later that evening, when she was setting up for an Easter dinner with Winn, Alex, and James, she got a phone call from Barry.

"Hi, Girl of Steel!" He said cheerily. Kara blushed.

"Hi." She Said, "Happy Easter!"

"And to you. Hey, did you get those eggs I left you?" Kara's eyes widened.

"That was you?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Asked Kara.

"Absolutely nothing." Said Barry. "Caitlin is going to dinner with Cisco and his family, Iris and Joe are working, and Wally and Jesse are on a date."

"Well, then," Said Kara. "Would you like to come to dinner at my place with James, Winn and Alex. Kara could practically hear his grin over the phone.

"I would love to." He Said. Kara smiled.

"Is seven ok?" She asked.

"Seven I great." He replied.

After a laser beam cooked chicken, and Barry and Kara dominating the games, everybody left, o the only people who were left were Barry and Kara.

"That was great." Said Barry. "Thank you for inviting me."

Kara beamed. "Thank you for coming. And for the eggs."

"I'd better go now." Said Barry. Kara tried to hide her disappointment. "Would you like to grab a coffee tomorrow at eleven?" Kara Grinned.

"I'd love to!" She said a little too enthusiastically.

"Great." Said Barry.

They both lent in for a hug. Kara closed her eyes as she rested her head on Barry's shoulder. Then suddenly, Barry pressed his lips on Kara's. She threw her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. The remained that way for a while until Barry broke off and whispered, "Happy Easter Girl of Steel, I can't wait for tomorrow." And in a Flash of light, he was gone. Kara flopped on the couch, grinning madly, and called Alex, happiness radiating off her.


	2. Dancing with the stars

**Hey Guys and Girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! So, it's really late at night, and I really should be sleeping, for health reasons, but inspiration struck me, and, well, I decided to go with it. But first, two pieces of news: one, I now have a karry themed YouTube channel! It's pretty cool in my opinion, and I'd love to hear some ideas of karry related videos I could do. Be sure to check that out. And two, there is a joint Karry story in the works, that me and Chevalier_Lecteur are making! Pretty exciting! That should hopefully be out, well... one day... anyway, enjoy!**

 **Important info: set after the invasion crossover, Barry and Iris re just friends, but Iris is still in danger of being killed. Mon El isn't in the picture, and Barry and Kara aren't together either...yet.**

Everything was going perfectly. The heroes had succeeded in saving the earth, they were all united, and could sleep, knowing they had all done their bit, to save humanity. But Barry couldn't get into the festivities. How could he, with the thought of his best friend, being murdered by the self proclaimed god of speed? And while everyone else was celebrating, he was in the corner, holding his drink awkwardly, trying to come up with a plan. He would have been happy, for it to stay that way for the whole evening, except a certain girl of steel, would never let that happen. Because while no one else noticed Barry's situation, Kara always did. She would always keep an eye out for her friend.

"What's up?" She asked, propping her back against the wall, next to Barry.

"Nothing." Replied Barry unconvincingly. Kara raised an eyebrow.

"What is is it Barry. I want to help. Is it Savitar? I can help, I'm really good at hitting things really hard. Or is is girl trouble? I can give you dating advice." Said Kara, wiggling her eyebrows. Barry chuckled. Even in the darkest of times, Kara could get a laugh out of him.

"I don't know what to do Kara. I have been spending hours, upon hours, trying to find a way to save Iris. But, no matter how many sleepless nights I have, their is no solution!"

"Barry, their is always a solution. And, from now on, start adding in one fired up kryptonian to your calculations, because their is no way, this Savitar, is killing Iris. And, as for the sleepless nights, maybe that's the problem. Or, one of them anyway."

"What do you mean?" Asked Barry.

"you're too tense, your not sleeping, and you're over stimulating your brain! I know it's hard, but you need to try to relax." Said Kara. Barry sighed.

"I don't know how."

Kara smiled. "After the party, come back to earth 38 with me. Just for a few hours. I can help." Barry nodded.

"Ok." He replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afyer the party, as promised, Barry returned to earth 38 with Kara.

"so," Said Barry, "what's the plan?" Kara grinned.

"Follow me." She said, speeding off, with Barry on her tail. They eventually stopped at a beautiful cliff face, looking out onto the ocean. There was no one around, and from what Barry could tell, it seemed pretty isolated.

"Look up." Said Kara softly. Barry did as he was told, and gasped. The stars, were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Glistening by the thousands, twinkling in the sky like fairies.

"Wow." Said Barry in awe. "They're beautiful."

"I know." Said Kara. " I like to come here, when I need to relax. I hope it works for you too. Tonight, we rest, and tomorrow, we work on saving Iris, I can even come to S.T.A.R Labs, to help." Barry nodded. "Now," Said Kara. "First, do you trust me?" Barry nodded without thinking. Kara smiled. "Good. Now, stand on my feet, and put your hands around my waist. Barry, though a bit confused, did as he was told. Kara then put her hand around his neck, and slowly, lifted them both up, gently into the sky. The Experience was like no other, and Barry was torn, between staring at the beautiful sky around him, and the beautiful girl in front of him. Then, gently, Kara began to sway the two of them, side to side. Dancing slowly, with the cool night air, covering their faces.

"I used to come here when I first arrived of earth." Said Kara. It was my place to come to, when I missed home." Barry nodded.

"it's incredible." He said. "And just what I needed." Barry was now full on staring into kara's eyes, with the girl of steel doing the same.

"I it's a great place to come to when I need to... get a way from the world." Said Kara dreamily. And all of a sudden, her lips where on Barry's, and her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. The stayed that way, for a what seemed like hours, until Barry pulled away, and said,

"Thank you. For everything." Kara nodded still out of breath.

"You know, it's pretty late." Said Kara choosing her words carefully. "And you wouldn't want to wake up Joe... it would make sense for you to... stay here overnight." Barry grinned.

"Yes, it would." He Said. And before Kara could blink, they were in her apartment.

"Goodnight Kara." Said Barry, pecking her on the lips.

"Goodnight Barry, Said Kara." And they both, drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.


	3. A day in the snow part one

Hey guys and girls, it's the one, the only, KRYPTONIAN POTATO! So, I decided to upload another one shot, because, I couldn't be bothered uploading another proper chapter, and had a cool idea for a one shot, so, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy. Also, as always, go check out me stories on Wattpad, under the same user name, I have two, completely different Karry stories over there. Be sure to check out my YouTube channel, where I upload karry related videos, and lastly, check out Chevalier_lecteur's page, he also does great Superflash stories.

Important info: Set in between the Flash season three and four, but he never went into the speedforce. He and Iris aren't together, neither are Kara and Mon El. Also Roy is in there coz I like Roy and why not? So yeah. Enjoy.

Being a hero was hard. I mean, the long hours, the pressure, the physical and emotional strain. It was no mean feat, to be able to spend day after day, putting your life at risk for the wellbeing of others. And, well, our heroes really needed a break. So Oliver [cough Felicity cough] organised a little get away, for team arrow, team flash, supergirl, and the legends. After a long, heated debate on where they were going, they decided on a skiing resort in Switzerland, because, well, Kara loved the snow, and who could say no to those big puppy eyes? So, it was settled. Barry and Kara ran/flew, the legends used the Waverider, and Oliver took the rest, and all the luggage on his private Jet.

Barry and Kara arrived, about ten hours before the others, because, well, super speed.

"Barry!" Exclaimed Kara, as she greeted her friend for the first time in months.

"Kara!" Replied Barry happily, embracing his superfriend in a warm hug. The two spent the time it took, to walk up to the lobby, talking, catching up, telling each other about their evil future selves, you know, normal stuff. When they finally arrived at the front desk, they were greeted by a tall, dark haired man, in a navy blue suit.

"Hello!" He exclaimed in what sounded like an Italian accent.

"Hi!" Said Barry. We're here under Queen?"

The man looked suspicious.

"Mr Queen?" Asked the man.

"Oh no, I'm Barry, and this is Kara, we're friends of Mr Queen's, and we're on holiday with Mr Queen." Said Barry.

"Where is Mr Queen now?" Asked the man.

"He should be arriving later tonight." Said Barry. The man looked at Barry with a mixture of suspicion, and pity.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you in. I can only open up the suite, with direct orders from Mr Queen."

"So, what?" Asked Kara. "We can't get in?"

"Unfortunately, no." Said the man. And with that, he turned, and walked away.

"Barry? What do we do?" Asked Kara.

"I guess just wait for them to arrive? We could look around the grounds?" Kara nodded in agreement, and the two set off on a walk around the huge resort.

They walked around the skiing ranges, the shops and cafès, and found an ATM, where he exchanged some of his money for some Swiss franc's (the currency of Switzerland) and the two got a coffee from the cafè. The they were having the time of their life. Talking, joking, and generally having a good time.

"I'm telling you, Avengers Infinity War, is the best movie of the year, I mean- Kara? Where-" he turned around, and was immediately met with a snowball to the face. Kara was behind him, giggling profusely. Barry grinned, and picked up his own snowball, and pelted it at Kara's face. And then, a full on snow war, began. Ducking, throwing, slipping sliding, throwing snowball after snowball until they were out of breath. Suddenly, Kara's eyes widened and, quick as a flash, she tackled Barry to the side of the road, just as a large truck, zoomed by.

"Thanks!" Spluttered Barry, still in shock.

"Don't mention it!" Replied Kara, as she got up awkwardly. Then, before she could properly re-balance herself, Barry tackled her back into the snow, so her arms where pinned down above her head, and he was sitting on top of her.

"Ha!" Said Barry triumphantly. "I win!" Kara's surprised expression, quickly turned mischievous, as she, lifted her and Barry off the ground.

"Oh yeah?" She said.

"Um," gulped Barry nervously. "No?" Kara smiled.

"That's right." And She gently brought them back to earth.

The rest of the time went by as quick as a flash, and before they knew it, Oliver, and the rest of the gang were there. After they explained what happened, Oliver checked them in, and had some words with the man at the front desk.

"Ok, so, there are two to a room, and, the partners are as follows." Said Oliver to the group. "Ray and Cisco, Caitlin and Iris, Me and Felicity, Thea and Roy, Barry and Kara." Barry nearly choked, Oliver kept reading out names, but Barry didn't hear. Felicity tapped him on the shoulder, and whispered,

"My idea, thank me later."

Barry wasn't sure what he felt. Excited? Nervous? Both? He was going to be spending a whole week, living in a suite, with Kara. Dear lord, what was he gonna do?

What is he gonna do? That is the question. Part two of A Day in the Snow will be out soon, so, check that out to find out what happens. Until next time. Cya.


End file.
